


Spill

by kiitos



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiitos/pseuds/kiitos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron and Nasir. Intercrural. What more can be said?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spill

In their haste, Agron’s fingers spilled most of the last of their oil across his thighs and he swore in frustration, reaching for a cloth to try and catch at least some of it. Nasir looked at him from where he lay, the irritation etched into his features, the smooth plane of his chest…the oil glistening on his strong thighs.    
  
Thighs that had become a source of fascination for Nasir, he loved to watch the muscle dance beneath the skin as Agron sparred, or when he fucked. Those thighs were strong enough to carry both their weight, they clenched fiercely around Nasir when the German found himself on his back, and they tensed beautifully when Agron was on hands and knees.   
  
In the flickering candlelight his skin looked inviting; Nasir knew it to be hot to the touch just by sight, and the oil dripped teasingly down the crease between hip and leg. He longed to just reach out and…   
  
“Nasir?” Agron’s voice broke through his thoughts and he noticed that his hand had moved of its own accord, his fingers already trailing through oil.   
  
“Hush.” Was Nasir’s only uttered word as he rose and pushed Agron backwards, the taller man laying back and still looking confused, even as Nasir leant in to kiss him. One of his  hands trailed down Agron’s smooth stomach, drifting delicately through coarse hair and settling in rapidly cooling oil. As his lips massaged Agron’s own, so did his hand on Agron’s thighs; spreading the oil and setting German skin aflame once more.   
  
Nasir pushed himself downwards, laying a series of biting kisses down stubbled jaw. Agron arched his back ever so slightly into Nasir, which served to create a smirk on Syrian lips. The pads of his fingers dappled against Agron’s nipples, creating more heat within the taller man and fanning the flames of desire in the both of them.   
  
Only when Agron was trembling with barely controlled lust did Nasir reveal his intentions. With the hand already coated with spilled oil, he guided his cock between Agron’s thighs and silenced the expression of confusion with the press of his stomach against his lover’s cock, trapped as it was between them.    
  
Agron gasped and in that moment, came around to this new idea, arching his back once more to create a harsher friction. Though still appearing a little perplexed, he obliged Nasir by pressing his legs together just a little more, the feeling created was delicious and Nasir could not quite hold onto his moans.   
  
Each careful thrust of his hips sent a shockwave through him, he had heard of this but never tried it and although it was not quite the same as being inside his lover, it was not without its explosive charm. Agron too seemed captivated by the press of their bodies against his cock, judging by the way he moaned under his breath, occasionally cursing in German as was his way.   
  
His muscles flexed and his legs pressed ever closer together as they rocked; Nasir thrust downwards into a slippery heat never before felt, and Agron upwards almost dislodging the Syrian from his perch but never quite succeeding. Agron clenched his thighs as he drew closer to his end, which in turn drove Nasir further to the edge.    
  
His hips stuttered, his rhythm stalling until finally, with one last thrust into solid thighs, Nasir came. It was a quiet affair, his face pressed against Agron’s chest and only a low rumbling groan to indicate his tremulous release.   
  
But fuck, he was finding it difficult to breathe.   
  
When he lifted himself on shaking arms he found that Agron was just as breathless, evidence of his release pooling on his stomach and a delighted grin playing on tired lips. The mess between Agron’s legs was beginning to stick and a childish part of Nasir wanted to giggle at the disgust on his lover’s face as he cleaned up. He leant a hand by licking at Agron’s stomach, in part tasting him and in part thanking him for his indulgence of Nasir’s whim.   
  
“Sleep,” Agron murmured softly after a moment. And sleep Nasir did, his head on Agron’s chest and his hand on one lean, muscled, well used thigh.


End file.
